Embodiments in accordance with principles of inventive concepts relate to a loading apparatus, and in particular, to a magazine for loading a plurality of lead frames.
Many different kinds of packaging apparatuses may be used to fabricate a semiconductor chip package and, a magazine may be used to transport a semiconductor chip package between various packaging apparatuses. Such a magazine may be configured to contain a plurality of strip members, such as a printed circuit board, a circuit film, or a lead frame, for example. A lead-frame-loading magazine may be used to deliver a plurality of lead frames, to which a dicing process has been performed, into packaging apparatuses for subsequent processes, such as a wire bonding, molding, trimming, forming, or ink marking, for example. The lead frames in a magazine may be sequentially unloaded to a part of the packaging apparatus, operated upon by the packaging apparatus, then unloaded from the packaging apparatus back to the magazine sequentially. However, strip members of different sizes cannot be contained in a conventional lead-frame-loading magazine, and this may limit productivity.